Heart Doll
by Nozomi Rizuki 1414
Summary: Berawal dari benda yang dibawa Kise. Berlanjut ke cerita Momoi. Berakhir menjadi mimpi terburuk mereka "Kau manusia yang istimewa bagiku. dan sekarang kau boneka istimewaku" (maap, summary-nya jelek)


Heart Doll

Disclaimer : Kurobasu punya Bang Fujumaki Tadatoshi. karena ulun nyomot idenya sedikit dari fandom lain (ibitsu) jadi ulun ijin dulu sama RYOU Haruka

Ocehan (?) : maap aneh, maap panjang, maap boring, maap garing, maap kebanyakan maapnya, maap ulun jadi mirip Sakurai.

Happy Reading...

_Kau tahu? Dari sekian banyak manusia hanya kau yang istimewa bagiku_

Gym First String SMP Teiko sedikit sepi saat ini. Tentu saja, karena latihan memang sudah selesai satu jam lalu dan semua sudah pulang kecuali enam pemain reguler Teiko dan manager mereka. Mereka memang sedang mengadakan latihan tambahan atas perintah kapten mereka, Akashi Seijuro karena sebentar lagi mereka akan mengadakan pertandingan yang cukup penting. Sebenarnya latihan mereka sudah selesai lima menit yang lalu, tapi mereka masih duduk di bench sekedar untuk melepas lelah.

"Lihat! Lucu kan?" Kata cowok blonde, Kise Ryota memecah keheningan sambil menunjukkan benda kecil berwarna kuning di tangannya.

"Apa itu Kise-chin? *nyam nyam*" Tanya cowok jangkung berambut ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi sambil menunjuk benda di tangan Kise tanpa berhenti mengunyah snacknya.

"Tentu saja ini gantungan kunci dengan iconku ssu. Lihat! Imut 'kan? Fansku yang membuatkannya untukku ssu." Kata Kise sambil cengengesan.

"Heh. Gantungan kunci ini jelek banget. Sama jeleknya denganmu Kise." Ejek cowok tan bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Enak saja ssu!" Protes Kise.

"Tapi kau harus menyimpannya nanodayo. Karena gantungan kunci merupakan lucky item untukmu hari ini nanodayo. Bukannya aku perhatian denganmu, hanya saja aku tidak mau ikut sial kalau kau sial, nanoday." Kata Midorima dengan tsunderenya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Sedangkan Akashi, kapten mereka hanya diam.

"Tapi Ki-chan.." Kali ini Momoi, cewek dengan rambut baby pink angkat suara. "Apa kau tidak takut?" Tanya Momoi dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Takut apa Momoi-san?" Tanya cowok expresionless berambut baby blue, Kuroko yang dari tadi diam saja di samping Momoi.

"Ano.. begini Tetsu-kun. Sebenarnya cerita ini cuma gosip sih, tapi..." Jeda sebentar "Ini pernah terjadi dengan kenalan temanku."

"Memang cerita apa Momoi-san?" Tanya Kuroko lagi.

Momoi menghela napas. "Begini, ada cerita yang beredar di masyarakat tentang 'Heart Doll' atau 'Boneka Jantung'."

"Heart Doll?" Tanya mereka (minus Momoi) bersamaan. "Apa itu Satsuki?" Tanya Akashi. Sepertinya dia cukup tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Boneka kain berbentuk manusia. Tapi bukan boneka kain sembarangan. Boneka itu tidak diisi dengan busa atau dakron atau yang biasanya diisikan untuk boneka. Tetapi boneka itu diisi dengan.. jantung manusia..."

"JANTUNG MANUSIA!?" Teriak Aomine dan Kise bersamaan. "Jantung Siapa?"

"Mou.. Aomine-kun, Ki-chan, aku kan belum selesai.." Protes Momoi.

"Daiki, Ryota. Lebih baik kalian diam atau latihan kalian besok kugandakan tiga kali lipat." Titah Akashi. Aomine dan Kise hanya bisa kicep.

"Lanjutkan Momoi." Pinta Midorima.

"Baiklah." Momoi melanjutkan. "Boneka itu memang diisi dengan jantung manusia segar. Tapi aku tidak tahu jantung siapa karena bonekanya ada banyak. Tapi ada hal yang cukup mengerikan, wajah boneka-boneka itu mirip dengan wajah korban yang jantungnya dimasukkan ke boneka itu."

"Wa..*nyem* wajah yang mirip? *nyem*"

"Apa itu bukan cuma kebetulan Satsuki?" Tanya Akashi

"Kurasa bukan. Karena korban yang diambil jantungnya adalah orang yang pernah melihat boneka yang mirip dengan dirinya. Korban biasanya akan melihat sebuah boneka kain yang mirip dengan korban dengan nama korban yang ditulis dengan tinta merah di belakang boneka. Biasanya boneka itu diletakkan di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, seperti di toilet, di tempat sampah, dan lainnya. Setelah meihat boneka itu para korban menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Dan menurut dugaanku para korban dibawa oleh pelaku untuk diambil jantungnya dan diletakkan di tubuh bonka."

"Siapa yang tega melakukan itu nanodayo?"

"Ada seseorang yang memasukkannya. Katanya orang itu adalah seorang gadis. Dia dikenal sebagai 'Heart Doll Girl'. Alasan dia melakukannya tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Tapi dari yang ku dengar dia melakukan itu karena dia menyukai seorang cowok, tapi cowok itu sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaannya. Sehingga dia melampiaskan perasaannya dengan cara seperti itu. Padahal sebagai cewek, gadis itu cukup populer di kalangan cowok."

"Apa gadis itu memilih korbannya secara acak?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak. Semua korbannya adalah cowok muda."

"Co.. Cowok? Oi Satsuki, jangan bercanda!" Omel Aomine. Dia sudah keringat dingin mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu.

"Ta.. tapi pasti ada cara untuk menghindarinya kan Momoicchi?" Tanya Kise yang sudah merinding.

"Ada. Caranya adalah kalau kau melihat boneka yang sepertinya mirip denganmu ada di tempat yang janggal sebaiknya kau jangan menatap matanya apalagi memegangnya. Karena gadis itu akan mendatangimu dan menyeretmu ke tempatnya melakukan 'pemindahan jantung' hanya dengan kau menatap mata boneka itu. Tapi itu hanya berlaku kepada boneka yang mirip dengan korban saja. Boneka yang lain aman kok."

"Tapi, itu cara untuk menghindarinya saja kan? Lalu bagaimana cara menghentikannya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak ada cara untuk menghentikannya. Lebih tepatnya bukan kita yang mengakhirinya, tapi si Heart Doll Girl itu sendiri. Gadis itu akan menghentikan aksinya jika dia telah memindahkan jantung korban terakhir."

"Korban terkahir?" Tanya Midorima heran. "Siapa dia?" Tanyanya lagi sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Korban terakhir itu adalah orang yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan boneka yang dianggap istimewa baginya. Dan orang itu adalah..."

"Cowok yang disukai gadis itu. Benar kan?" Tebak Kuroko.

"Ya, benar." Jawab Momoi.

Seketika suasana di gym itu langsung hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara, semuanya terlarut dalam cerita Momoi barusan. Sampai Kise kembali memecah keheningan gym itu.

"Mo-Momoicchi~. Aku jadi takut ssu.. Ba-bagaimana kalau gantungan kunci ini sebenarnya Heart Doll dari Heart Doll Girl dan bagaimana kalau Heart Doll Girl itu sebenarnya fans ku dan dia berniat membuatku menjadi korban terkahirnya ssu? A-aku takut ssu..." Rengek Kise panjang lebar.

"Heh! Pede sekali kau Kise. Mana ada orang mau membunuh cowok cengeng kayak kamu? Ha?" Ejek Aomine.

"Aomineccchi Hidoi ssu! Aku kan cukup populer dan pasti banyak yang menyukaiku ssu. Makanya mungkin saja ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhku ssu. Ya kan Kurokocchi?"

Jeda sebentar... "Kalau aku Heart Doll Girl, aku tidak akan mau membunuh Kise-kun karena merepotkan." Jawab Kuroko enteng. Kise hanya bisa mewek mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun benar. Kalau aku Heart Doll Girl bukan Ki-chan yang kubunuh terakhir, tapi Tetsu-kun. Tetsu-kun kan orang yang istimewa bagiku. Hehe..." Sahut Momoi dengan nada bercanda sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Momoi-san. Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu. Itu menyeramkan." Balas Kuroko expresionless. Walaupun dia sedikit kagum dan heran dengan kehebatan Momoi dalam mengumpulkan informasi.

Tidak lama setelah itu Akashi membubarkan anggota Kiseki no Sedai mengingat hari sudah malam. Mereka semua pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali Akashi dan Momoi yang tetap di sekolah untuk membahas hasil latihan mereka hari ini. Tanpa mereka tahu bahwa malam ini merupakan malam yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

*Time and Setting Skip*

Malam ini cuaca lumayan cerah. Jalanan juga cukup ramai karena waktu memang baru menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Di sudut jalan terlihat Murasakibara sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan matanya yang terus menerawang sambil memakan maiubonya yang entah keberapa. Meskipun pandangannya terlihat malas seperti biasa tetapi pikirannya penuh dengan cerita tentang 'Heart Doll' yang diceritakan Momoi sebelum mereka bubar dari latihan tambahan.

'Heart Doll? Kalau punya jantung berarti dia hidup, kalau hidup berarti dia makan dong? Makanan kesukaannya apa ya?' Murasakibara terus memikirkan cerita itu walaupun pikirannya tidak jauh-jauh dari makanan.

"Are? Snackku habis?" Setelah menyadari bahwa snacknya habis, Murasakibara segera menuju minimarket terdekat. Segera Murasakibara menuju counter makanan ringan dan mengambil snack sebanyak-banyaknya. Walau begitu dia tidak bisa segera mengambil makanan yang dijual karena keadaan minimarket memang cukup ramai.

Tapi, ketika Murasakibara berniat mengambil pocky, dia melihat benda yang tidak seharusnya ada di counter makanan.

"Ng? Boneka? Kenapa ditaroh disini? Apa ini hadiah dari Pocky?" Pikirnya sambil memegangi benda-boneka itu. Diambilnya boneka itu dan diamatinya baik-baik. Murasakibara menatap lekat-lekat mata boneka itu sampai dia tersadar akan satu hal. Boneka itu memiliki bentuk mata yang terlihat malas berwarna ungu dengan rambut sebahu berwarna sama dengan mata boneka itu. singkatnya boneka itu MIRIP DENGAN MURASAKIBARA, dan dibelakang tubuh boneka itu ada tulisan dengan tinta merah yang bertulisan MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI.

Seketika Murasakibara teringat akan kisah Momoi tadi sore, tentang Heart Doll. Dia tercekat dan segera melepaskan boneka itu dari pegangannya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai. Sedetik setelahnya lampu minimarket tiba-tiba mati dan menimbulkan kepanikan para pelanggan di dalam minimarket termasuk Murasakibara. Berselang beberapa detik lampu kembali menyala. Tapi saat itu juga hal aneh terjadi. Minimarket yang sebelumnya ramai dengan pengunjung kini sepi. Tidak ada satu orangpun disana. Semuanya menghilang, termasuk karyawan yang berjaga di sana, kecuali Murasakibara.

Murasakibara masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Tidak berani bergerak sedikit pun. Suhu ruangan di sana terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, lampu minimarket sedikit redup menambah suasana mencekam di sana. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. Murasakibara langsung tercekat ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki dari belakang, medekat ke arahnya. Murasakibara memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke belakang.

Setelah berbalik Murasakibara hanya bisa membelalakkan mata ketika melihat seseorang telah berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang gadis dengan mata besar menatap tajam ke arah cowok jangkung itu. Gadis itu terlihat manis seandainya saja dia tidak menyeringai seperti iblis. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah pisau dapur yang cukup besar, yang biasanya digunakan untuk memotong daging.

"A-Apa? Kau.. jangan-jangan.. HEART DOLL GIRL?" Murasakibara berteriak mengetahui gadis yang di depannya ini ternyata Heart Doll Girl yang baru saja diceritakan Momoi. Sedangkan gadis itu sendiri menyeringai makin lebar dari sebelumnya. Menampakkan deretan gigi putih yang membuatnya makin menyeramkan. Merasa dirinya terancam Murasakibara mencoba untuk lari, namun kakinya tidak dapat bergerak sama sekalikarena takut dan shock yang amat sangat.

Seakan tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas, Heart Doll Girl mengangkat pisau yang dipegangnya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Murasakibara, mecoba menusuk Murasakibara di dada. Beruntung Murasakibara berhasil mengindar. Namun pisau itu menusuk kakinya hingga tembus. Murasakibara mengerang kesakitan dan terjatuh di lantai sambil memegangi kakinya. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang juga ikut memegang kakinya. Murasakibara tercekat melihat ternyata Heart Doll Girl telah mencengkram kakinya dan menekan lukanya hingga lukanya mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak. Murasakibara hanya bisa berteriak tak tertahankan mersakan sakit yang amat sangat, hingga dia merasa Heart Doll Girl menarik kakinya, menyeretnya.

"UWWAAAA..." Murasakibara berteriak kencang ketika tubuhnya diseret oleh Heart Doll Girl, padahal tubuh Murasakibara jauh lebih besar dari gadis itu. murasakibara hanya bisa meronta dan memegang apapun di dekatnya agar bisa melepaskan diri. Namun percuma, dia tetap diseret oleh Heart Doll Girl ke dalam kegelapan. Murasakibara terus berteriak pilu hingga terikannya menghilang, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya.

*Setting Skip*

"Kise-kun, kau tunggu di sini dulu, sepuluh menit lagi pemotretan dimulai." Manager Kise memberikan intruksi padanya di ruang tunggu yang dibalas Kise dengan anggukan. Saat ini Kise memang sedang menjalani pemotretan majalah baru. Walaupun dia baru pulang dari latihan basket dia tetap bekerja sebagai model.

Kise sedang asik mengutak-atik penselnya ketika dia melihat seorang wanita berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya yang dibiarkan terbuka, dia adalah penata rias yang biasanya merias wajah Kise. Wanita itu terlihat sedikit kerepotan dengan tas-tas di tangannya sehingga Kise berniat membantu.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu Yuki-san?" Kise bertanya sopan.

"Ah. I, iya. Bisa kau ambilkan kotak make-up di dekatmu Kise-kun? Aku tudak bisa mengambilnya karena bawaanku banyak sekali." Pinta Yuki si penata rias.

"Oh, ya. Baiklah." Kise mengambil kotak make-up yang di minta. Tapi melihat si penata rias yang sudah membawa barang sangat banyak, Kise mengurungkan niatnya menyerahkan kotak itu.

"Ano.. sepertinya akan lebih sulit kalau Yuki-san membawa barang-barang sekaligus kotak ini ssu. Lebih baik Yuki-san letakkan barang-barangmu dulu baru kuserahkan kotaknya ssu." Ucap Kise memberi ide.

"Ah, kau benar juga. Kalau begitu aku akan meletakkan barang-barang ini di ruangan sebelah dulu. Maaf merepotkanmu ya Kise-kun." Yuki pun meninggalkan Kise sendiri.

Pemuda blonde itu kembali duduk bersandar di kursinya menungu penata rias itu kembali. Sesekali diliriknya kotak make-up di sampingnya, penasaran dengan isinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin sekali membuka kotak make-up itu padahal dia sudah sering melihat kotak itu. Pemuda blonde itu membuka kotaknya perlahan dan melihat ke dalamnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian dia tahu kalau keputusannya membuka kotak itu salah besar.

Dia melihat isi kotak yang pasti sudah bisa ditebak kalau isinya alat-alat make-up. Namun Kise tidak mendapai satu alat make-up pun. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah boneka kain yang diletakan dengan posisi miring. Penasaran dengan boneka itu Kise lalu mambalik boneka itu agar memperlihatkan wajahnya. Dia sedikit kaget ketika melihat boneka itu.

"Haha.. ternyata Yuki-san juga ngefans sama aku-ssu." Kise tertawa sambil memegangi boneka itu. boneka yang SANGAT MIRIP KISE.

"Tapi, kenapa dia menyimpan boneka ini di kotak make-up? Lalu kemana make-upnya?" Kise bertanya heran sambil memandangi boneka itu. Diputarnya boneka itu sehingga menampakkan bagian belakangnya. Kise tertegun sejenak melihat ada tulisan di punggung boneka itu. Tulisan KISE RYOTA yang ditulis dengan tinta merah.

Kise kaget setengah mati ketika melihat tulisan di boneka itu dan otaknya langsung mengambil kesimpulan yang menurutnya sangat buruk, boneka itu adalah 'Heart Doll' miliknya. Kise tidak dapat bergerak saking takutnya dan boneka itu pun lepas begitu saja dari pegangannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan yang sebelumnya terbuka tertutup dengan sangat keras. Sontak Kise kaget dan dia berdiri dari tempatnya. Menatap pintu itu dengan wajah ketakutan. Kemudian pemuda blonde itu mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya, lalu langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Penasaran Kise segera berbalik dan tidak mendapati siapa-siapa di sana. Kemudian dia menunduk dan melihat seseorang dengan rambut panjang tengah membungkuk mencoba mengambil boneka yang diajtuhkan Kise. Orang itu pun bangkit dan menampakkan wajahnya ke Kise, orang itu menatap intens Kise dengan mtanya yang sedikit tertutup poni, menatap tajam seolah tatapannya dapat membunuh Kise.

"AH...!" Kise terlonjak kaget melihat orang-gadis itu menatapnya tajam sambil menyeringai. Di tangan kirinya dia memegang boneka Kise yang tadi dipungutnya dan di tangan kanannya dia memegang sebuah cutter.

"Ka-kau... ternya-ta He-Heart Doll... Girl?" Melihat sosok gadis itu Kise shock sambil menggumam ketakutan.

Tahu dia dalam bahaya Kise segera berlari menuju pintu keluar. Namun, ketika dia mencoba memutar kenob pintunya ternyata pintunya terkunci. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir di wajah Kise. Kise terlihat begitu panik, tapi tidak terhadap gadis itu. Heart Doll Girl terus berjalan dengan santai mendekati Kise. Seringainya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dia terus mendekati Kise sambil mengacungkan cutter yang dipegangnya. Kise semakin ketakutan, tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi, kakinya ssudah tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya sehingga dia terduduk di lantai, lidahnya terasa kelu. Sekarang Heart Doll Girl sudah berdiri di hadapan Kise, mengangkat cutternya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Kise. Mata Kise terbelalak. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga Kise tidak sempat berpikir lagi.

"GYAAAA!" Suara itu menggema di seluruh ruangan, suara yang terdengar sangat memilukan. Itu adalah suara Kise. Suara terakhir yang dapat didengar dari mulut Kise.

*Setting Skip*

"Heart Doll Girl? Jadi begitu? Berita ini sudah menyebar luas di masyarakat ternyata." Seorang pemuda bersurai hijau-Midorima sedang membaca beberapa artikel mengenai Heart Doll di internet melalui ponselnya. Saat ini dia sedang dalam perjalan menuju rumah. Cerita Momoi tadi sore membuatnya penasaran sehingga dia mencari tahu isu tentang Heart Doll dan Heart Doll Girl. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah bagaimana Momoi mengetahui kisah itu sedetail-detailnya, sedangkan hampir semua artikel yang dibacanya hanya menceritakan sebatas Heart Doll dan Heart Doll Girl. Tidak ada artikel tentang kandidat korban, cara menghindari ataupun yang lainnya.

'Kemampuan Momoi dalam mengumpulkan informasi ternyata memang tidak bisa diremehkan.' Begitulah pikir Midorima terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan manager Kiseki no Sedai ini.

Midorima terus berjalan hingga dia sampai di depan mesin penjual minuman kaleng. Pria berkacamata itu pun segera menuju ke sana untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya-Oshikuro. Midorima memasukkan uangnya dan memilih minuman yang diinginkannya. Tapi ketika minumannya jatuh tidak ada suara 'Klontang'. Merasa bingung Midorima pun merogoh tempat keluarnya minuman, dan bukan kaleng dingin yang dirabanya, melainkan sesuatu yang Midorima menarik benda itu dan alangkah kagetnya dia ketika melihat kalau benda itu adalah boneka kain berkacamata yang MIRIP DENGAN MIDORIMA.

Midorima terperanjat dan segera melempar boneka itu ke tanah sebelum dia melihat mata hijau milik boneka itu, pemuda berkacamata itu ingat perkataan Momoi untuk tidak menatap matanya. Tapi dia terlambat, dia terlanjur memegang boneka itu. Boneka itu jatuh dengan posisi telungkup dan menampakkan tulisan MIDORIMA SHINTARO dengan tinta merah.

Midorima mundur perlahan menjauhi boneka itu. Tubuhnya sudah gemetaran, ekspresinya yang biasanya tenang kini menampakkan kepanikan. Baru beberapa langkah mundur tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Dia merasa telah menabrak seseorang di belakangnya, pemuda bersurai hijau itu membalikkan badan untuk meminta maaf karena telah menabraknya. Namun niat itu ia urungkan setelah melihat orang yang ditabraknya. Dihadapannya kini berdiri sosok perempuan yang menatap Midorima dengan tatapan tajam walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar. Midorima langsung tahu kalau gadis itu adalah Heart Doll Girl yang mereka bicarakan tadi.

Midorima kembali terperanjat ketika iris jamrudnya bertemu dengan mata yang begitu mengintimidasi di depannya. Pandangan mata Midorima lalu tertuju pada tangan kanan gadis itu yang memegang sebuah stun-gun yang diketahui Midorima itu adalah...

"Lucky itemmu untuk besok. Kan?" Gadis itu angkat bicara sambil menunjukkan seringai evil-nya.

"Eh?" Midorima kaget mendengar suara gadis itu. Dia tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa lagi ketika 'BZZTT..' Stun-gun yang dipegang gadis itu mengenai tubuhnya dan membuatnya tumbang.

"UGH!" Midorima jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah dan tak sadarkan diri. Hal yang dapat dilihatnya terkahir kali sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang adalah sosok Heart Doll Girl yang berjongkok di depan kepalanya sambil memegang seutas tali dan mendekatkannya ke leher Midorima.

*Setting Skip*

"Oi, Tetsu. Kau mau ke mana? Tidak mampir dulu?" Aomine bertanya kepada pria mungil di depannya ketika mereka sampai di depan minimarket langganan mereka.

"Maaf Aomine-kun, tapi aku ingin pulang cepat hari ini. Ada yang harus mengerjakan PR-ku, jadi kau sendiri saja." Balas Kuroko sambil melangkah mendahului Aomine.

"Hah? Tumben. Ya sudah, hati-hati ya." Balas Aomine seraya melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Kau juga Aomine-kun. Berhati-hatilah dengan Heart Doll Girl." Ucap Kuroko dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"OI! Tetsu! A-Apa maksudmu? Ja-jangan kira aku takut ya!" Omel Aomine berpura-pura berani, walaupun dia kembali keringatan ketika Kuroko mengucapkan kembali nama Heart Doll Girl, sedangkan Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan pulang.

Setelah partnernya tidak terlihat lagi Aomine memasuki minimarket untuk membeli popsicle yang biasa dia makan bersama Kuroko, Kise, ataupun Midorima. Tapi karena teman-temannya sedang ada urusan jadilah dia makan sendiri.

Sebelum cowok tan itu sempat membeli popsicle tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu seperti boneka berada di dalam kulkas. Setelah melihat boneka itu seketika dia mengingat cerita Momoi tentang Heart Doll, dan dia masih ingat dengan nasehat Momoi agar tidak terbunuh oleh Heart Doll Girl yaitu 'jangan menatap matanya dan jangan menyentuhnya'. Beruntung boneka itu membelakanginya sehingga dia tidak sempat melihat matanya, hanya saja cowok tan itu melihat tulisan bertintah merah dengan nama AOMINE DAIKI tertulis di punggung boneka itu. itulah yang meyakinkan Aomine kalau itu adalah ulah dari Heart Doll Girl. Selain itu rambut boneka yang berwarna navy blue dan kulit tangan boneka yang berwarna coklat menguatkan dugaan Aomine bahwa boneka itu merupakan Heart Doll milik AOMINE.

Merasa tempat itu tidak aman akhirnya Aomine segera berlari, pergi dari situ. Sebenarnya dia benar-benar ketakutan sehingga dia hampir tidak dapat berdiri. Tapi dia tahu kalau berdiam diri di situ hanya akan membuatnya terbunuh.

Namun entah karena apa bukannya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu Aomine malah lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di salah satu bilik toilet minimarket itu. 'Cewek boneka itu tidak akan menemukanku di sini. Ini toilet pria dan Heart Doll Girl itu perempuan, tidak mungkin dia nekat masuk ke sini untuk membunuhku. Heh!' Setidaknya begitulah pikir Aomine.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Aomine bersandar di pintu toilet. Padahal dia tidak berlari begitu cepat tapi dia merasa benar-benar kelelahan karena rasa takut yang amat sangat. Ketika mencoba mengatur napas cowok tan itu mendengar sesuatu seperti air yang mengalir dari dalam lubang toilet di biliknya.

Sekali lagi karena rasa penasaran yang besar mengalahkan ketakutannya (seperti yang lain) Aomine memberanikan diri untuk membuka penutup toilet dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke lubang untuk melihat lebih jelas isinya. Dan yang didapatnya sekarang ini adalah sebuah boneka mengapung di lubang toilet. Boneka yang sama dengan yang ada di kulkas. Namun kali ini boneka itu sedang dalam posisi terlentang sehingga tidak sengaja Aomine menatap bola mata boneka itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu bilik toilet terbuka dengan keras. Menampakkan seorang gadis dengan mata besar tajamnya sedang menatap Aomine yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi keget sekaligus takut. Anehnya kali ini gadis- Heart Doll Girl itu tidak membawa senjata apa-apa di tangnnya.

"Aku bisa kok masuk ke sini." Ucap Heart Doll Girl lirih seakan bisa membaca pikiran Aomine tentang 'ini toilet cowok' sebelumnya.

"Ka-kau.. Heart Doll Girl? Kenapa..?" belum sempat Aomine menyelasaikan kalimatnya gadis itu melangkah mendekati Aomine sambil menyeringai lebar. Mengayunkan tangannya pelan ke arah wajah Aomine. Lalu mendorong wajah Aomine hingga kepala cowok tan itu masuk ke dalam lubang toilet di depannya.

"UPH..!" Aomine mencoba berontak. Namun dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa karena dia sudah terlanjur kehabisan napas. Aomine panik dan tubuhnhya terus bergerak tak karuan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Namun gadis itu tetap menekan kepala Aomnie semakin dalam hingga tubuhnya tidak bergerak lagi.

*Setting Skip*

Di sebuah ruang kelas terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah duduk di salah satu kursi paling belakang tengah membaca kumpulan kertas sambil bertopang dagu. Dia adalah Akashi Seijuro, yang sedang membaca laporan latihan dari managernya-Momoi yang sedang pergi untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang tertinggal di rumahnya. Tampangnya begitu tenang padahal hari sudah gelap dan suasana di sana sedikit mencekam mengingat dia hanya sendirian di kelas-di sekolah. Sebenarnya dia sedikit kepikiran tentang cerita Momoi tadi sore, tapi dia bukanlah orang yang percaya akan hal-hal abstrak seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas bergeser dan menampakkan sosok seorang gadis berambut baby pink. Dia adalah Momoi Satsuki, yang telah kembali sambil membawa banyak kertas.

"Kau lama sekali Satsuki." Ucap Akashi seraya berjalan mendekati Momoi untuk membantunya membawakan berkas-berkas.

"Gomen Akashi-kun. Berkas yang harus dibawa banyak sekali jadi aku agak sedikit kesusahan. Selain itu tadi ada sedikit keributan di dekat minimarket jadi aku agak sedikit terlambat." Momoi menjelaskan kepada Akashi seraya menyerahkan beberapa berkas di tangannya.

"Begitu? Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan." Perintah Akashi sambil kembali menduduki kursinya diikuti Momoi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Satsuki, apa kau sudah membuat salinan data yang kuminta minggu lalu?" Akashi tiba-tiba bertanya di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Eh? Ah, iya. Tapi salinannya kutitipkan pada Tetsu-kun dan masih ada padanya." Jawab Momoi.

"Kalau begitu telpon Tetsuya sekarang juga, minta dia untuk membawakan berkasnya ke sini sekarang. Aku sangat butuh itu." Titah Akashi yang dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Momoi.

Momoi menghubungi Kuroko sesuai dengan perintah Akashi, sedangkan pria heterocome itu masih menulis data-data di atas mejanya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika tinta pulpen yang digunakannya menulis habis.

'Sial! Kenapa di saat begini?' Gerutu Akashi dalam hati. Lalu dia merogoh laci mejanya untuk mengambil pulpen cadangan yang memang disimpannya.

Ketika Akashi meraba-raba lacinya dia merasa telah menyentuh sesuatu. Bukan pulpen, tapi sesuatu yang lembut. Tanpa pikir panjang Akashi segera menarik tangannya beserta benda yang tadi disentuhnya. Mata heterocomenya terbelalak ketika melihat benda yang ditarikya, benda itu adalah sebuah boneka dengan surai merah dan mata heterocome yang MIRIP DENGAN AKASHI. Selain itu di belakang boneka itu terdapat tulisan AKASHI SEIJURO yang ditulis dengan tinta merah.

Akashi kaget setengah mati namun dia masih bisa mempertahankan wajah tenangnya. Dia lalu memutar kepalanya ke samping tempat Momoi duduk tadi, namun yang ditemukanya hanyalah kekosongan. Momoi tidak ada di sana, meninggalkan berkas-berkas di atas meja dan ponsel yang masih terhubung dengan pihak lain.

Akashi semakin panik. Dia terus memandagi seluruh ruangan berharap managernya itu masih ada di dalam kelas dan baik-baik saja. Namun di kelas itu tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya. Akashi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja di depannya dan Akashi hampir saja terlompat kaget ketika melihat seseorang duduk di hadapannya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang menatap Akashi lekat-lekat sambil memegang sebuah gunting merah, gunting milik Akashi.

"Gu-gunting-ku? Ja-jangan-jangan kau.. Heart Doll Girl? La-lalu.. kenapa.. ka-kau?" Akashi bicara tergagap-gagap. Dia sudah kehilangan ekspresi tenangnya yang kini berubah menjadi wajah panik.

Tanpa menghiraukan kepanikan Akashi gadis itu menyeringai kepada Akashi, seringainya bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Akashi. Lalu dengan cepat Heart Doll Girl melayangkan gunting yang dipegangnya ke dada Akashi. Terlalu cepat hingga Akashi tidak sempat menghindar.

"AAARGHHH!" Akashi berteriak keras. Teriakannya menggema di seluruh ruangan bahkan sampai ke koridor. Setelah itu hening, tidak ada suara apapun selain suara yang samar-samar terdengar dari telepon yang belum terputus.

"_Akashi-kun! Apa yang terjadi? Momoi-san tolong jawab aku!"_

*Setting Skip*

#Kembali ke 10 menit sebelumnya

"Tadaima..." Kuroko sampai di rumah dan segera berjalan ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua untuk berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk makan malam.

Ketika dia akan keluar kamar, telponnya berdering. Pemuda berambut baby blue itu segera mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkannya di atas meja. Iris aquamarinenya melihat nama pemanggil-Momoi Satsuki. Lalu dia segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo" Sapa Kuroko ketika mengangkat teleponnya.

_"Ah, halo Tetsu-kun. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Tapi bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" _Sahut seseorang di seberang sana, Momoi.

"Tidak apa-apa Momoi-san. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

_"Sebenarnya ini perintah Akashi-kun. Apa kau ingat dengan salinan data yang kutitipkan kemarin Tetsu-kun?" _Momoi bertanya pelan.

"Ya, aku ingat. Salinannya ada padaku." Jawab Kuroko singkat.

_"Kalau begitu apa kau bisa membawakannya ke sekolah sekarang? Aku dan Akashi-kun memerl..."_

'PATS...'

Tiba-tiba suara Momoi menghilang, namun teleponnya belum terputus. Di seberang sana terdengar hening. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi Kuroko mencoba memanggil Momoi, berharap dia akan menjawab.

"Momoi-san? Ada apa? Kau masih di situ?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada datar, walau begitu terbesit kegelisahan di raut wajahnya. Beruntung dia masih ada di dalam kamarnya sehingga tidak seorang pun yang melihat perubahan air muka cowok expresionless itu.

"Momoi-san! Bisa kau jawab aku? Apa kau dengan Akashi-kun? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" kekhawatiran Kuroko semakin menjadi ketika dia samar-samar mendengar suara Akashi yang tengah panik. Hingga..

_"AAARGHHH!"_ Suara itu menggema di ponsel Kuroko sehingga dia harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Sadar ada yang tidak beres Kuroko pun kembali bertanya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, menandakan kalau ia benar-benar panik.

"Akashi-kun! Apa yang terjadi? Momoi-san tolong jawab aku!"

Hening..tidak terdengar suara apapun. Kuroko lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya, mengambil jaketnya dan melangkah ke luar. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan mereka berdua. 'Mendengar suara teriakan senyaring itu keluar dari mulut seorang Akashi Seijuro, pasti ada yang tidak beres.' Pikir Kuroko.

*Time Skip*

Setelah berlari cukup jauh akhirnya Kuroko sampai di depan sekolah, dia membawa serta salinan data yang diminta Momoi di dalam tas ranselnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia segera menuju ruang kelas yang dipikirnya ruangan tempat Akashi berteriak tadi. Namun baru sampai pintu depan gedung sekolah langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh kulit kepalanya. Dirabanya rambutnya dan dia mendapati kalau 'sesuatu yang hangat dan basah' itu adalah cairan berwarna merah pekat, darah segar.

Kuroko kaget dengan apa yang mengenainya barusan. Ditengoknya ke atas tempat jatuhnya darah tadi. Dia dapat melihat bahwa ada sesuatu seperti gumpalan yang tertutup oleh darah segar menempel di langit-langit gedung. Tiba-tiba gumpalan itu jatuh di depan Kuroko. Pemuda itu mendekati gumpalan itu perlahan yang diketahui itu adalah boneka kain.

Seketika Kuroko teringat dengan cerita Heart Doll Momoi tadi sore. Dia pun kembali mundur perlahan, tidak berani menyentuh boneka itu kalau-kalau itu adalah Heart Doll miliknya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia memfokuskan penglihatannya ke boneka itu dan dia mendapati sesuatu berwarna ungu. Kuroko kembali mendekat dan mengangkat boneka itu. Dipandangnya wajah boneka itu dan dia menyadari kalau boneka itu MIRIP DENGAN MURASAKIBARA dengan nama MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI tertulis di punggungnya dengan tinta merah.

'Jangan-jangan ini... Heart Doll Murasakibara-kun?' Pikir Kuroko. Matanya terus memperhatikan boneka itu. dilihatnya bagian dada boneka yang lebih banyak terkena noda darah. Di sana ada bekas belahan yang dijahit asal. Kuroko berpikir 'mungkin itu bekas mengisikan isian boneka'. Tapi melihat darah segar yang terus keluar dari dalam boneka Kuroko segera menebak kalau isian boneka itu bukan dakron atau semacamnya. Melainkan jantung milik Murasakibara.

Kuroko tertegun dengan dugaannya barusan. 'Kalau begitu.. berarti ini memang Heart Doll milik Murasakibara-kun. Jadi, Murasakibara-kun pernah bertemu dengan Heart Doll Girl dan Murasakibara-kun sudah...' Pikiran itu dengan segera ditepis oleh Kuroko. Dia segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Jika apa yang dipikirkannya benar, maka bukan hanya Murasakibara, tapi teman-temannya yang lain juga dalam bahaya.

Tanpa babibu lagi Kuroko segera berlari memasuki gedung sekolah, menjalankan rencana awalnya datang ke sini; menyelamatkan Momoi dan Akashi, sambil berharap dia dapat bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Kuroko memasukkan Heart Doll Murasakibara ke dalam tasnya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun berharap benda itu dapat berguna.

Namun baru beberapa meter berjalan dia kembali menemukan sebuah boneka kain tergantung di gagang pintu sebuah kelas. Boneka itu adalah Heart Doll milik Kise, dengan keadaan yang sama dengan Heart Doll Murasakibara, berlumuran darah segar dengan dada bekas dibelah dan dijahit asal. Kuroko sangat cemas dan terus saja berharap kalau apa yang ada di pikirannya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Dan di pintu-pintu kelas berikutnya dia mendapatkan Heart Doll yang lain. Heart Doll milik Midorima dan berikutnya milik Aomine dengan keadaan boneka yang sama dengan dua boneka sebelumnya. Ia pun memasukkan boneka-boneka itu ke dalam tasnya, dan terus berlari mencari Heart Doll milik Akashi atau berharap dia bertemu dengan Akashi, bukan Heart Dollnya.

Kuroko akhirnya sampai di depan kelas paling ujung dan bersyukur dia tidak mendapati boneka Akashi. Namun kelegaannya menghilang ketika dia memasuki ruang kelas. Hawa ruangan itu terasa sangat mencekam. Bau amis darah tercium di seluruh ruangan. Lantai kelas sudah diselimuti warna merah. Lalu mata aquamarinenya meangkap sesuatu diletakkan di atas sebuah meja. Sebuah boneka yang MIRIP AKASHI terduduk tenang membelakangi cahaya bulan. Dengan darah merembes dari boneka dan jatuh ke lantai dengan dada yang terbelah dan dijahit asal. Sama dengan keadaan boneka yang lain. itu adalah Heart Doll milik Akashi.

Kuroko terduduk di lantai. Ia terguncang. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain 'jantung teman-temannya telah dipindahkan oleh Heart Doll Girl' melihat keadaan boneka-boneka dan kelas yang berantakan, juga berdasarkan cerita Momoi.

'Momoi-san? Benar juga! Dimana dia?' Kuroko teringat dengan managernya itu. Dia teringat ketika suara Momoi menghilang di tengah-tengah percakapan melalui telepon barusan. Kuroko segera berdiri dan memungut Heart Doll Akashi dan menyimpannya di dalam tas, setelah itu dia berlari ke luar kelas berharap dia bisa bertemu dan menyelamatkan Momoi.

Kuroko terus berlari menyusuri koridor. Entah kenapa kakinya membawanya ke perpustakaan. Walau begitu Kuroko bersyukur karena dia melihat Momoi berdiri mematung di depan pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka.

'Mungkin dia Shock karena telah melihat Heart Doll milik teman-teman.' Pikir Kuroko sambil mepercepat langkahnya.

Kuroko segera menerjang ke arah Momoi, memegang pundak Momoi dengan erat. Wajahnya menampakkan kecemasan sekaligus kelegaan karena bisa menemukan Momoi dalam keadaan selamat. Tidak pernah ia menampilkan wajahnya yang seperti ini di hadapan orang lain. sedangkan orang di depannya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Momoi-san! Kau tidak apa-apa? Syukurlah kau masih hidup." Kuroko sudah tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya lagi.

"Tetsu-kun.." Momoi menyahut dengan suara lirih.

"Ya? Momoi-s-" Perkataan Kuroko terputus ketika dia melihat sesuatu berkilat di belakang punggung Momoi. Tiba-tiba benda itu melayang ke arah wajahnya dengan cepat. beruntung reaksi Kuroko tak kalah cepat sehingga benda itu-atau lebih tepatnya kapak itu-hanya menggores pipi kirinya.

Kuroko mundur menjauh dari Momoi, dia kaget ketika Momoi tidak segan-segan melayangkan kapak itu ke arahnya. Dilihatnya raut wajah Momoi yang berubah. Tidak sedatar tadi, ataupun semanis dulu. Wajahnya kini terlihat mengerikan dengan seringai iblisnya yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Momoi-san! Ada apa denganmu? Apa-apaan ini!" Bentak Kuroko. Dia benar-benar panik. Raut wajahnya tidak lagi tanpa ekspresi seperti sebelumnya, kini wajahnya sangat kacau dengan segala macam emosi terlukis di wajahnya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tertawa pelan dan mendekati Kuroko seraya mengacungkan kapaknya lagi.

Kuroko segera bergerak dan berlari menjauhi Momoi. Dia berlari menuju perpustakaan, tempat terdekat untuk bersembunyi. Kuroko membanting pintunya dan segera menyusup di balik rak-rak buku.

Kuroko meringkuk di tempat persembunyiannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran, dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. "A-apa yang terjadi? Kena-pa Mo-momoi-s-san bertingkah se-seper-ti i-tu?" Kuroko terus berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk pergi dari mimpi buruk ini. Pikirannya pun terpecah saat dia melihat sesuatu dilemparkan ke arahnya. Sebuah boneka kain dengan rambut berwarna baby blue, sama dengan rambutnya. Dengan tulisan di punggung boneka seperti boneka yang lain, namun agak berbeda. Di punggungnya tertulis nama KUROKO TETSUYA yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam. Kemudian di bawahnya ada tulisan lain yang lebih kecil, berbunyi 'Yang Istimewa'.

"HAH?!" Kuroko melompat kaget melihat boneka itu. Tidak diragukan lagi itu adalah Heart Doll miliknya. Beruntung dia belum menyentuh ataupun meihat mata boneka itu. Namun keberuntungannya tidak bertahan lama ketika dia melihat sesosok perempuan yang diyakininya adalah Heart Doll Girl tengah mengambil bonekanya. Lalu Heart Doll Girl itu berdiri tegak dan menampakkan wajahnya.

"Mo-Momoi-san! A-apa? Jadi.. kau Heart Doll Girl!? Ke-KENAPA?" Kuroko benar-benar shock, mentalnya terguncang. Dia tidak dapat bergerak, otaknya tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa hingga suara Heart Doll Girl yaitu Momoi memecahkan lamunannya.

"Tentu saja seperti yang kukatakan tadi sore. Ini kulakukan karena aku menyukai Tetsu-kun, dan seperti yang ku katakan kalau Tetsu-kun orang yang istimewa bagiku." Momoi menjelaskan dengan santai sambil mendekati Kuroko.

"Ja-jadi... Heart Doll teman-teman itu sungguhan? Dan.. te-teman-teman su-dah..." Kuroko tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mati? Benar, Tetsu-kun. Dan sekarang.. kau yang terakhir. Karena sekarang kau menjadi bonekaku yang istimewa~" Momoi melanjutkan sambil melemparkan boneka yang dipegangnya ke arah Kuroko. Boneka itu mengenai wajah Kuroko dan mata Kuroko bertatapan langsung dengan mata boneka itu. Kuroko tidak sempat bereaksi ketika boneka itu terjatuh dan menampakkan wajah setan Momoi yang mendekatinya sambil mengayunkan kapak ke arahnya.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" Suara teriakan yang mengerikan itu memecah kesunyian malam yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tidak lama berselang malam kembali tenang, tanpa suara sedikitpun. Selain suara seorang gadis yang tertawa penuh kepuasan.

.

.

.

Siang ini begitu cerah seorang gadis manis dengan surai baby pinknya tengah memasuki rumahnya, ia adalah Momoi Satsuki. Momoi baru pulang sekolah. Tidak ada latihan basket hari ini dikarenakan sesuatu terjadi kepada enam pemain reguler mereka sehingga Momoi dapat pulang cepat.

Momoi memasuki kamarnya. Tipikal kamar perempuan, rapi, wangi dan banyak boneka berjejer di lemarinya. Namun ada beberapa boneka yang diletakkan di tempat yang berbeda. Lima boneka yang dikhususkan Momoi diletakkan di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Masing masing boneka itu memiliki nama, yaitu Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, dan Akashi Seijuro.

Lalu ada satu boneka yang didudukkannya di atas kasurnya, boneka yang sangat istimewa baginya. Diambilnya boneka itu dan dipeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Boneka beriris aquamarine itu juga memiliki nama. Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hihi.. Aku menyukaimu, Tetsu-kun." Kata Momoi riang Kepada boneka itu.

_Dan sekarang kau adalah bonekaku yang istimewa_

_Tetsu-kun~_

__A/N: Hyaaa... maaaaap... ulun orang baru di sini jadi amoun jangan bully ulun...

Fic pertama genrenya horror tapi kayaknya kaga serem-serem amat ya?

kayaknya cuma ini yang bisa ulun sampaikan (emang reader mau baca nih ocehan?)

RnR please...


End file.
